Pinkie Pie's Fishing Adventure Part 4
by Avery Sune
Summary: I apologize for ending on a sour note, but the mess in Ponyville took up most of this one...I let Pinkie take over the last paragraph just to be nice.


Part 4: Ponyville's darkest hour (In a while).

The Pegasus walks up to the group and introduces himself. "My name is Scratch, I believe you have trespassed on my territory" he said in a slightly menacing voice. "You're the one who keeps beating up our warriors!" Paradise said after a deep, sharp gasp of air. "Indeed I am," said Scratch. "My husband warned me about you" Goldie added, leaving Fluttershy to ask "What are you talking about?" Sighing, Goldie replied "He's my uncle-in-law. His real name is Altostratus, he comes from the legendary Cloud Clan of Pegasi from Clopkick City". "Gilda..." Pinkie said walking up to the army. Gilda flies down to Pinkie and asks "What do YOU want, Stinky Pie?" Pinkie took a moment and asked "I know you've been a big, grumpy, thieving, mean, meanie-pants bully since the last time we've met, but why are you with these guys? Is it because of all the pranks Rainbow Dash pulled off at the party I threw you back in Ponyville?" An angry Gilda replied "No, this has nothing to do with you, OR Dash, it's about...Him...Father of...Her...My vengance shall be swift!" Quizically, Pinkie asks "What are you talking about?" "That's a story for another time," replied Gilda holding up what appears to be a flyer and looking at what's on it, "For now, you've got bigger fish to fry..." "RARITY!" cried Fluttershy, "What have you done with her?" Scratch replied "Don't freat, my little pony, I'm sure wherever she is...She's having a KRAKEN good time!" Paradise pondered this then said, "Oh no, there's a lake just at the foot of Mt. Gallopagos, a kraken lives there." Goldie then continues, "Derpy, you and Fluttershy return to the village and warn the chief. Pinkie, go find your other friend. Paradise and I will hold off the army for as long as we can. GO!" The group then splits up.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, things were no better. Griffins ran amuk through the streets, smashing stuff, disorganizing books in Twilight's library, annoying the Apple Family, eating Sugarcube Corner's inventory, pestering pegasi, and...Playing dress-up in Carousel Boutique? HEY, WHAT IS THS! YOU TWO, GET BACK TO WORK! "But we ARE working!" "Yeah, we's messin' up the store!" Oh...Okay then...Sorry...Carry on. Yes, things looked bleak for the Ponyvillians...Let's go see what Twilight and the other half of the gang are up to...We find them sitting around a table with apple celler with the Apple Family. "This is crazy, y'all!" AJ cried, "Them griffins are wreckin' the place!" "Yeah," shuttered Spike, "And I'm worried about Rarity!" "I'M WORRIED ABOUT THE LIBRARY!" Shouted a distraught Twilight, "Just before we left, I re-shelved them! Do you know how long it takes to alphabetize books in an entire library! Who know's what they're doing to my room? And on top of it, ALL I WANTED FROM THIS WHOLE THING WAS A NICE, QUIET CAMPING TRIP!" Spike slaps the hysterical unicorn. "Thanks," she said, "I needed that". Granny Smith stands up and says "Calm down, troops!" She walks over to the map behind Twilight. "This here's war! I know you're all frightened and morale is low at the moment, but we can beat 'em if we just keep it together!" "But Granny," cried Apple Bloom, "They've thrown everything we've thrown at THEM back at US!" Rainbow Dash after just getting done playing with a rock on the table adds "And the only pony with the right sense to griffin-proof her property is Fluttershy after Gilda's visit". "YOU WANNA BE COURT-MARTIALED AGAIN!" Shouted Granny Smith. "For what," replied Dash, "Stating the obvius!" Big Macintosh seperates the two. After they both calmed down, Granny Smith continued, "The point is, we need a plan to get to Fluttershy's". Dash then adds "I'll destract them while you guys make a run for it!" Everypony except Big Mac murmered in agreement. "Nnope," Said Big Mac standing up, "It's too dangerous. They've probably hidden in the orchards waiting for us to come out. And they've got control of the skies over the town, so they would outnumber you. Our best bet is if we go underground.

After thinking about this, Apple Bloom claims "That's it!" as she runs over to a door to her left and opens it. "What's this place?" Applejack asked. "It's one of the tunnels Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and I have been working on weeks before you guys went off for your camping trip." AB replied, "We started with makin' a tunnel to Fluttershy's home from our tree house first, but then we had an idea." Sweetie Belle pops out of the side of the door holding a shovel, wearing a miner hat and continues, "To make a NETWORK of them around Ponyville!" Scootaloo pops out of the other side of the door with a pick also wearing a miner hat asking "Is it lunch time yet?" before noticing everyone then asks "What's going on?" "So THAT'S where our diggin' tools went!" Said Granny Smith. "And why the jackhammer's broken!" Big Mac added. Applejack then informs her "Normally, y'all would get in a heap of trouble for not tellin' anypony about something this, but given the circumstances, I'd say that you three couldn't have done this in a better time!" The girls enter followed by Spike, Granny Smith and Big Mac leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders behind. Scootaloo says "Seriously, I'm hungry and totally out of the loop!" "Yeah Apple Bloom, what's going on?" Sweetie Belle asks. "I'll explain on the way to Fluttershy's, come on!" Apple Bloom replied as she entered the tunnel. Moments in, the group notices a few signs poninting to where the paths lead. "Not much longer now" said Scootaloo. Twilight notices one of the signs reads Jungle. "We don't have a jungle near Ponyville!" Twilight pointed out. Apple Bloom replied "This is were the jackhammer broke. We got carried away and accidentally made a tunnel that leads to a mountain in the jungle. This is where the jackhammer broke" A few moments later, they make it to Fluttershy's. Just as they did, the griffins are seen with their backs turned at Twilight and Co. quivering in frear at something they're looking at. "It's them!" one griffin said. "The Half-Breed and...HER!" replied another. From a distance, two silhouettes are seen. One seems to be of a griffin with the tail of a manticore and the other of a winged unicorn about the size and body build of a regular run-of-the-mill female pony. As Angel Bunny is see twirling a pen and stopping it to blow on the tip, the winged unicorn casts a spell that zaps all the surrounding griffins scaring every last one out of Ponyville and it's establishments. The two then fly away...Let's see what Pinkie's up to!

Pinkie raced the trail she can see to Mt. Gallopagos. Once she got there, she saw Rarity dressed in a feathery safari outfit tied by all four legs to two posts in front of the lake. When Pinkie reached the fancy unicorn, she came to. "Ugh, where am I?" she asked. Just then, the kraken shows up roaring. "!" Screeched Rarity...ouch...Pinkie then setps up to the beast. "NO! BAD OCTOPUS THINGIE!" she cried, "GO AWAY!" The kraken then roars and grabs both Ponyvillians with his tentacles. As the two struggle to get free, Clam Clop returns and slaps the kraken with his fin until it collapses to the lake floor letting the girls go. Clam catches them in time and lands them on the other side of the lake. "Are you two alright?" he asked. "Oh, why...Yes" Rarity said in a voice as if she were in awe of the Merpony. "Thanks again, Clam" Pinkie said. "Anytime, Pinkie" replied Clam, "Until we meet again!" As Clam dives into the lake, Rarity turns to Pinks and asks "Pinkie, what have you been up to?" OH FOR PETE SAKE, NOT AGAIN! As Pinkie was about to say ANYTHING, Zecora pops up from a wooden trapdoor by the two and notices the mountain. "By my eyes it is so close, is that Mt. Gallopagos?" the zebra asked. Pinkie and Rarity notice her. "Hi, Zecora!" Pinkie said. Noticing them, Zecora says "A question I ask you Pinkie, are there pictures that you see?" "Pictures?" Rarity asked. Pinkie tells Zecora "You mean the pictures of my Cutie Mark on the ground? Yeah, I see them" Rarity again asks "What pictures?" Zecora then replies "There is no time, we cannot stop, we must get up to the top! As we climb, I shall explain, for now, we must prevent more pain" The three run up the mountain. "So what's going on?" Rarity asks Zecora. Zecora replied "Long ago it has been said, an event full of wonder and dread, is soon to come and run it's course, for twelve to make one, you must enforce, for without the Elements of Harmony, all will end in catastrophy" Rarity ponders what she just said and asks, "And where do these pictures of Pinkie's Cutie Mark come in?" Zecora then says "The one who bares the three tailed orbs, this knowlege you must both absorb, she must go and find the key, to activate the Fragment of Harmony" "Still not getting it, darling" Rarity said. When they get to the top they find a badly beaten Scratch at the mouth of what is revealed to be a volcano. "You're too late," he said, "The sun is in the right position, my path to great power shall soon be realized" He then jumps into the volcano without another word. "Blast that pony and his crime! We must return another time. For soon here shall spawn a monster..." As Pinkie and Rarity make their way down, Rarity claims "I'm so confused, what just happened?" Pinkie answered "I'll explain on the way to the village" Zecora then looks up to a rainbow-colored cloud saying "...The Great Gathering shall soon occur..." before heading down...Hey Pinkie, you wanna take the last paragraph? You've earned it! "Okie-dokie-lokie!" Okay, just come on out, I gotta go drain the lizzard.

So after we got back to the village, I was congradulated with a party, my friends were all there're, we had cake, balloons and sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla and *BLAM!*

dklioekuowincnjzalijjDai;oejncZji;ao';;Kllakjshuoapnvbsaopdi;kngoai;;sjionsvzlkjkjvpoalopJM;KLSDMNA;klsdfnds a;isdlmdnajifsdklndfaoifj;skdlngajpifo;;kslfnsajpo'kdl;mvfnaojpw'kdlm;s,nffsoakm,lnlfdjaiookd;lsm,dnvfjo;aklsdm,lnkjf;;oejncZji;ao';;Kllakjshuoapnvbsaopdi;kngoai;;sjionsvzlkjkjvpoalopJM;KLSDMNA;klsdfnds a;isdlmdnajifsdklndfaoifj;skdlngajpifo;;kslfnsajpo'kdl;mvfnaojpw'kdlm;s,nffsoakm,lnlfdjaiookd;lsm,dnvfjo;aklsdm,lnkjf;klasdakkffoklSDFAAJ

"Um...Mr. X, come back, I think I broke the paragraph!" What? Oh just great, don't worry, I'll fix it..."I can do it, I can do it TWELVE times!" What? Wait- no, NO TWELVE-TIMES-A-DAY MAN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *BOOOM!*


End file.
